The Love of A Water God
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: He was just a boy, an arrogant, vulgar, perverted and carefree lad that always got on her nerves with his teasings, but somehow, she really fell hard for him. Izayoi x Shirayuki-Hime.
1. Chapter 1

Shirayuki walked by the ''new'' compounds of the No Name comunity in the Underwood, a troubled look adorning her face. Her mind was in a state of chaos, When did it begun and how? He was a arrogant lad that kicked her in the forehead, took her water tree and even forced her to become his maid! A pervert that always thought so high of himself and someone that would do any type of prank just to kill the boredoom...At least that's what she thought at first, but with time, her opinion began to change.

While being around the blonde haired teen, she noted that even with those flaws, he still was someone of great courage and determination. When he saved a friend he would say that he did it just to fight other opponents out of boredoom, his tsundere atitude didn't fool her, she could see the hint of concern for their well being in his mesmerizing purple eyes. Another thing that she appreciated was his strong will. These new sides of Izayoi that she discovered little by little started to drawn her attention towards him. In the beginning, she thought that it was just surprise and curiosity that drew her to the boy, but now she realized that it was not so simple. Somewhere along the way, she begun to develope strong feelings that goes way beyond friendship for her young master.

 _''I can't believe it! I, a Water God falling for such a young lad!''_ , She mentally exclaimed.

She was ashamed to admit it even to herself, and the ''vivid'' dreams that she'd been having with him made did not help her in the slightest, it actually made everything worse, just thinking about it made her face heat up. Being so lost in her thoughts,Shirayuki didn't notice the person that was walking in her direction until she bumped into him. Losing her balance, she waited for the impact with the ground,but a strong hand grasped her arm and pushed her, preventing her fall and making the dark haired beauty be pressed against the person's chest.

"Ara Shirayuki, don't you know that it's dangerous to walk without paying attention to your surroundings?'', Sakamaki Izayoi asked, a playful grin dancing on his lips.

''M-My lord!'' She shouted and, seeing their proximity, Shirayuki blushed a deep red and quickly distanced herself from the blond.

Izayoi lifted a curious eyebrow at her reaction, trying to comprehend what got into her today. The water deity shifted on her feet nervously, an action that didn't pass unnoticed by him.

"S-Shouldn't you be resting? Your wounds aren't all healed yet.''

"I'm almost 100% well so don't worry.'', He waved his hands nonchalantly.

It's been one week since the fight against the Demon Lord of Zoroastrianism, Azi Dahaka. After the brutal battle, Izayoi's old wounds reopened and he also gained some new ones too, courtesy of the overgrow lizard. Lily had immediately treated him like always and after finishing it,advised(more like ordered) him to stay in bed for at least ten days. Being a fast healer, almost all of his wounds were already closed by the 7th day. Even with Izayoi's declaration, Shirayuki looked displeased.

"My lord, the majority of your wounds may be healed, but you still should take Lily's advice and rest.'', Izayoi clicked his tongue in a sign of annoyance.

"You don't believe me? So why don't you see by yourself?'', He then lifted his yellow shirt, showing his toned stomach that currently had two small cuts there, but they were almost closed,'' It would be a disgrace if I need to rest just because of this type of injure.''

Shirayuki haven't heard a single word of what Izayoi just said, her eyes were solely focused on his lean but yet strong abdomen. She broke out of her trance when the blond teen snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Did you listen to me Shirayuki ?'', He inquired her.

"Sorry my lord, I didn't.'', The boy signed in resignation, before a mischiveous glint passed through his eyes.

"Was the sight of my bare stomach good enough for you?'', He smirked at the blushing mess that the maid become.

"Y-You need to excuse me, I have to go back to work.'', The deity passed by his side, not even sparing a glance at him, and hurriedly disappeared from his view when she turned around the corner.

Now alone, Izayoi clenched his stomach and burst into laughter . Shirayuki was way more fun to tease than Kuro Usagi. He then resumed walking, trying to find something interesting to do.

 **xxx**

Nightfall came rather quickly and before anyone knew it, dinner was being served. Currently sitting at the table were Jin, Kuro Usagi,Lily, Percher, Leticia, Shirayuki and the three problem children,Kasukabe Yõ, Kudou Asuka and of course, Sakamaki Izayoi. Everyone was talking enthusiatically about trivial matters like, how the gift games held in Underwood are cool or how they were helping with the reconstruction of the city after it's destruction, only two people weren't participating on the chat. The blond teen was deep in thought. Shirayuki's been acting a little strange during the entire day. She would often space out and he did caught her giving small glances at him sometimes, no scratch that,several times... just like she was doing right now.

 _''Shirayuki is usually not so shy and she enjoys challenging me a lot,yet she didnt do it not even once ,something is happening to her...''_ Analyzing every single event that transpired through the entire day in his mind, Izayoi's brain was reaching a conclusion _, ''The subtle glances, her nervousness around me and the way she blushed when I lifted my shirt earlier.''_ ,then, everything clicked _,''Hooh so that's it huh ?'',_ Turning his head towards the orange eyed woman, Izayoi's lips formed a charming smile.

Shirayuki saw the smile on her master's face and felt a strong shiver run by her body, but due to her firm control, the others didn't notice it.

"Thank you for the dinner Lily, it was delicious.'', Standing up, the maid of the No Name's excused herself and made her way to her chamber. Izayoi stared at her till she was no longer in sight. Five minutes later, he finished his dinner and excused himself.

''Might as well pass by her quarters tonight and confront her about it.'' He mused.

Izayoi could feel that something interesting would happen when he and Shirayuki had a talk later.

First of all, I'll go take a bath and put something more comfortable.''

With that in mind, The blond man begun to walk in the direction of his room, hands inside the pockets of his pants and his beloved headphone hanging around his neck...

 **xxx**

 **Hello guys, I'm here this time with a Mondaiji story! I was disappointed and saddened by how this fandom seems to be dying, Mondaiji is such an awesome show and the Light Novels are just brillant! Easily the best or at least one of the best LN with fatasy world as it's theme(of course this is just my opinion).Now, this will be a two shot story and yes, there will be lemons. Why did I chose Izayoi x Shirayuki as the pairing? First because I really like Shirayuki and Izayoi is my favorite male character of all time(tied with Ichigo), Second because nobody wrote about this pairing, and I plan to pair Izayoi with different girls in the future, my next one will be probably a Izayoi x Karyou-chan or Izayoi x Kuro Usagi(they are still my favorite pairing in mondaiji). I hope that everyone liked this and I promise that the next chapter will be longer(at least 2000 words).**

 **I didnt have anyone to beta this for me, so if you see big mistakes please tell me, I'll try to get someone to correct everything and later I will repost the chapter.**

 **See you guys in the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

The pale skinned deity was currently inside the shower, the hot water running through her curvaceous naked body. Images of the blond teen's sexy smirks, provocative smiles, strong arms and his toned abs were passing by her mind. How would be the sensation of his arms embracing her and the taste of his tantalizing lips? The goddess then felt heat form in her core and unconsciously rubbed her legs together. Even being a god, she still was a woman and definitely had some ''necessities''.

''J-Just for today, I'll let my lust win.''

Her right hand slowly descended to her crotch while her left one gently cupped her breast. Shirayuki couldn't help but let out a small moan as she pinched her already hardened nipple. Shirayuki then began to fantasize about a certain blond,his strong hands roaming her body,roughly grabbing her breasts and pressing their bodies together while his warm tongue ravished her mouth, exploring every inch of it.

''My lord~~~!'',Her moans were louder now.

Inserting two fingers inside her pussy, she could feel the pleasure increase drastically. For many minutes, the only sound that could be heard inside the bathroom was of the falling water and Shirayuki's moans.

''I'm almost there.'', She begun to breath harder, ''Izayoi-sama...IZAYOI-SAMA~!''

"Screaming the name of the man she lusted for, Shirayuki was close to reach her climax and...

There was a knock on the door.

Shirayuki almost slipped because of the surprise she felt, but quickly recovered. Grabbing a towel,the dark haired woman wrapped it around her body and got out of the bathroom, making her way towards the door while cursing the entire time for not being able to reach her climax.

''Whoever it is, he or she will certainly get a piece of my mind!'' She murmured under her breath in a rushed tone.

Opening the wooden door, her irritation gave place to surprise and then to shyness when she saw Sakamaki Izayoi standing in front of her. Shirayuki then began to play with a strand of wet dark hair to try to control her nervousness.

''My lord! What are you doing here at this hour?'', Shirayuki spoke with a surprised tone. Shee congratulated herself mentally for not stuttering.

''Hey Shirayuki, I actually wanted to have a small talk with you if it's not a problem?''

"Izayoi-sama wanting to talk with her about something? That made her curiosity grow.

Shaking her head, Shirayuki gave a light smile to the teen,''It's not a problem at all, please enter.'', She moved her body to the side to give space for the blond man to pass. When he came inside the room, she put her hand on the doorknob and slowly pushed it,closing the door.

Turning to Izayoi, she saw a smirk marking his handsome face.

''I have to say that it's nice to be welcomed by such a sexy sight.'', The teen let out a whistle.

Shirayuki instantly noted that he was refering to her current state of dress...or lack of it since she actually had just a towel that was tightly wrapped around her body, making it possible to see all the curves of her perfect breasts and and icredibly ass. Blushing like a tomato, Shirayuki tried to form a coherent phrase.

''I-I'm sorry my lord, I'll put on more suitable clothes right away.''

Taking the pyjama that she usually likes to wear during her sleep, that was just a long sleeved blue shirt and a pair of blue shorts to match, Shirayuki quickly walked back to the bathroom, but stopped when she felt a strong and calloused hand gently grab her wrist. looking towards Izayoi, she gave a small squeak of surprise when she felt him push her and press her against the cold wall, wich enlicited a shiver from her.

''My lord?'', She could feel her heart start to beat faster inside of her chest.

''Stay that way Shirayuki, you're absolutely gorgeous.'', He growle, making a chill run through her spine,''I want to see more of you.'', The blush on her face just increased even more by his bold words.

''M-My lord what are you-'', She couldn't finish her sentence as soft, warm lips crashed against hers. Her eyes widened by this unexpected, but certainly welcomed surprise. How many times had she fantasized about this moment? To be able to have a taste of the blond's lips? She couldn't count it because there had been far too many times that she dreamed about it. She felt her master's wet tongue brushing against her lower lip in a gentle caress, asking for entrance. She immediately accepted it, feeling the warm organ slipping inside her mouth. When his tongue touched her's, she moaned. Now she was sure that the fantasy could never match the real thing. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues wrapped between themselves hungrily.

 _''He tastes so good! I could seriously get addicted to it...''_

When the blond broke the kiss, Shirayuki gave a small groan of displeasure. Both of their faces were tinged in red and their breaths were labored. Izayoi then touched his forehead against her's.

 _''_ My lord...", the water goddess murmured.

''Izayoi.''

'Huh?''

The blond chuckled in amusement at the look of confusion in her face.

''Don't 'huh?' me. I'm telling you to call me Izayoi and not 'my lord'.'', He kissed her cheek, going higher till he reached her pointy ear,wich weirdly enough, he found it to be incredibly cute. Licking it slowly, he felt the woman beneath him shudder.

''So Shirayuki, when you would tell me that you're in love with me?'', He spoke mischievously, a arrogant smile adorning his roguish features. The dark haired goddess glanced at Izayoi, completely taken aback by the question.

''You thought I wouldn't notice your stares and unusual behavior? Who do you think I am?'', at her quietness, he lifted an eyebrow,''So, can you say something?''

It took some seconds, but she finally spoke,''I admit that I'm slightly attracted to you'',at his 'don't believe you' look,she corrected herself,''Okay, I'm very attracted to you,but to call it love, I think you're exaggerating.

No, he was not exaggerating, she was sure that she fell in love with him, but admiting it would only increase his ego, and she sincerely wanted to see his reaction towards her words. Needless to say, it was priceless. His eyes were wide and mouth agape in incredulity, she did her maximum to not laugh. She never thought that she would see the day were Sakamaki Izayoi would make a face like that. Her amusement was cut short when his face turned serious. His hands traveled to her waist and pushed her against his body. Looking into his eyes, she saw them darken with something that could only be described as lust, and it left her breathless.

''So you're saying that while you're attracted towards me, you don't love me? And here I was going to confess that I felt the same , looks like that I can't do that anymore.''

''Wha-!?'', He loved her too?!

Her reaction was the only confirmation that Izayoi needed. Kissing her one more time, he grinned. Putting his mouth in her ear, he whispered:

''Liar.''

Grabbing her alluring ass, Izayoi pressed her even more against him, making the woman feel his erection through the pants he was using. One of his hand snaked to one of her breasts and groped it through the towel,while his mouth was occupied on sucking her earlobe sensually. Shirayuki could feel her nipples start to become hard due to the sexual estimulation and her moans, that till now were just soft whimpers, got louder. She was loving everything that the blond was doing to her, that was, till he abruptly stopped and distanced himself from her.

''W-Why did you stop?!'', She asked in annoyance, and it only increased by the smirk in Izayoi's face.

''Don't you know that only a couple can do those type of things? And to be a couple two people must love eachother, I already told you that I'm in love with you, but since what you feel for me is just a simple attraction and not love, I guess we can stop here.'', He practically sang, damn bastard! Provoking her like that!,''It's better for me to go back to my room, see you tomorrow Shirayuki.'' Izayoi then began to walk towards the door.

 _''He has the nerve to stop and simply walk away after going that far?!''_

Before Izayoi could touch the doorknob, Shirayuki's soft white hand grabbed his shoulder in a strong grip and, before he could do anything, dragged him back and pushed him towards the bed, making him lay on it. When Izayoi felt a weight on his waist, he looked up, only to see the goddess staring at him with burning eyes.

''You're not escaping from me Izayoi-sama. You said that only people who are in love can commit such acts? Okay then, I love you, there, I admited it, now stop being a jerk and let me kiss you.'', Not waiting for a response, Shirayuki kissed him. Her hands traveled to the area of his chest and, in a strong push, torn off his shirt. When their lip lock finished, Izayoi could only stare at his ruined shirt.

''And there goes my favorite shirt, I hope you can give me a good reward for destroying it Shirayuki.'' He spoke with humor. Her response was a seductive smile. The next thing that Izayoi saw, was the goddess in all of her glory. Her naked body shone in the light of the room due to the small droplets of water that were still running through her body.''Okay, this is more than a deserved reward for the shirt.'', He gazed at her with hungry eyes, making her core start to heat up.

Embracing her by her waist, Izayoi swallowed one of her perfect pink nipples in his mouth, twisting his tongue around it and even biting it. His left hand reached her pussy, that was already soaking wet. Massaging her pink folds, he introduced one finger inside, earning a almost animalistic groan from Shirayuki. Fingering her ina slow motion, he switched their positions and layed her on the bed. Letting her nipple free, he kissed her once more on the lips, not in a hungry kiss, but rather in a softer one, showing to the girl that he was serious about his feelings for her. Stopping for a moment, Izayoi grabbed the hems of his pants and pushed it down together with his underwear. Shirayuki's eyes widened.

 _''I-Is it even going to fit inside me?''_

Noting her hesitation, Izayoi smiled softly.

''Is it your first time Shirayuki?'', She just nodded in confirmation, making him chuckle.

''It's my first time too, guess we're on the same boat.''

Shirayuki was actually quite stunned by the revelation. Izayoi was a virgin too? She guessed that he did have sex a few times due to his flirty nature and his handsome looks, but it seems that she was wrong.

''S _o this means that I'll be the first woman that Izayoi-sama will have sex with!''_ The thought actually thrilled her, being with the man she loved was something already incredible, but being able to be the first woman that her lover would have sexual relations? Even more incredible! And depending on her, she would not only be the first, but the only woman that he would touch as well.

Izayoi cupped her cheek, his eyes soft while he stared lovingly at her,''If you don't feel ready, we can try it at a later date, don't feel forced to do something that you don't want okay?''

Filled with a new resolve, Shirayuki shook her head,''No, I'm ready and I want this, I want to feel you inside me Izayoi.'', The way she looked at him almost made Izayoi lose control and take her right now, but he managed to controlthe impulse. Nodding, he lined his cock at her wet entrance and slowly introduced his member inside her. When he touched her barrier, he glanced at her, as if asking for permission. At her nod, the teen gave a quick thrust, breaking her hymen and taking her maidenhood. The sight of tears rolling down Shirayuki's cheeks made him stop.

Izayoi gently brushed his thumb against her cheeks, wiping away her tears and gave soft kisses on her jaw, temple and nose. She then rocked her hips against his in a sign that he could keep going. Izayoi brought his hips back a little and slamed it against hers, something that earned a loud moan from both of them. Picking up the pace, his thrusts became harder and faster. Shirayuki saw stars when she felt Izayoi's cock rub on her sweet spots and knock on the entrance of her womb. They kept going for several minutes.

''S-Shirayuki, I'm going to cum.'', The blond panted.

''M-Me too, I'm almost there.'', Shirayuki then entwined her legs around Izayoi's waist, making him gasp,'' W-Wait! If I do it inside I could Knock you up!''

The woman smiled in response to his urgent exclamation,''I'm not going to get pregnant so cum inside me now!''

Attending her demand, Izayoi gave a final thrust, reaching the deepest part of her pussy, both screamed and came at the same time,his seed flowing into her womb and her juices squirting out of her. Taking his dick from her pussy, Izayoi collapsed by her side and pushed Shirayuki closer to him,both feeling extremely tired. Resting her head on Izayoi's chest, Shirayuki sighed softly.

''Hey Shirayuki, you were not lying when you said that you wouldn't get pregnant right?'', Izayoi asked with apprehension, said girl just glanced at him in amusement, ''There are several gifts in the Underwood that can prevent impregnation and they are actually quite famous between the women. Whe can go look for one tomorrow so you don't need to worry about it my love.'', Izayoi sighed with relief.

''Great, although I do want to have a child with you, it's still too early for me to be a father.'', He laughed at the blush that adorned her face, earning a playful punch on his shoulder,courtesy of his now girlfriend.

''I'm actually planning on leaving the No Name community,I feel that going in a trip around Little Garden is what I need right now.'', He announced. Shirayuki wasn't that surprised because she already expected something like this. The battle against Azi Dahaka has left a impact on him.

''I can't say that I didn't see it coming but it's ok.'', Shirayuki stared at his purple eyes,''So, when are we going?'' Izayoi stared at her in surprise.

''We?''

''Of course! Did you really expect that I would let my boyfriend go on a trip alone?'', She asked in merriment.

Shaking his head, Izayoi embraced her tightly and inhaled her scent,''Boyfriend huh? I like the sound of that.''

She returned the embrace and buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling happier than ever.

Now that she finally had him, she wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

 **xxx**

 **AN: Well, that was the last part of this story and as I promised, it had more than 2000 words, it was actually really fun to write about this pairing! My next one shot will be probably another Izayoi x Kuro Usagi one but I do have plans for a Izayoi x Karyou and Izayoi x Almathea one shots too. Hope that everyone enjoyed this and till the next one!**


End file.
